


City Dwellers

by siricsblvck



Series: city dwellers universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Remus isn't impressed, Sirius leaves a bad first impression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siricsblvck/pseuds/siricsblvck
Summary: Sirius meets Remus at a work party and leaves a bad impression.Too bad Sirius is already head over heels with Remus.





	City Dwellers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is going to feature quite a few Original Characters, that will be introduced gradually throughout.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Sirius, I am begging you.  _ Please _ come with me to this.” 

 

Sirius looked up at his roommate from his lounged position on the comfortable couch in their small, cluttered living room. 

 

“Anya, darling, I’ve already told you I don’t want to go,” Sirius stated as he went to stand up. “It’s your sister’s work party and you’re going as the pianist, surely you don’t have to bring a date.”

 

Anya ran a hand through her black hair in frustration, but followed Sirius on his venture into the kitchen. “No, I don’t have to bring a date, but Erin threatened me physical harm if I didn’t bring anybody, so I’m getting desperate. Sirius, please!”

 

He opened a cupboard, getting out a mug and a box of tea bags.“Why can’t you just take Salem, I’m sure he’d appreciate the free food.”

 

“Salem would disappear within 5 minutes to find some old wrinkly lawyer to sleep with, it’d be the same as if I didn’t bring anybody.” Anya explained in exasperation. “I’d owe you big time.  _ Please _ .” 

 

“Oh for God’s sake, fine.” 

 

Anya squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

Sirius moved away from her hug with his arms raised. “Alright, lass, calm down.” 

 

“Who else will be there?” Sirius asked as he got back to his tea making. 

 

“Erin and her date, and a bunch of her coworkers. Then some old dudes, I suppose. Company party an all.” Sirius hummed at the answer before putting a splash of milk in his tea and mixing it in with a spoon.

 

“Please wear a nice shirt and dress pants at least, it’s not a casual party.” 

 

Sirius sighed, but nodded nonetheless. 

 

-   
  
“Remus, you’re coming with me to my work party.”   
  
Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise at his friend’s demand as she threw her coat onto the coat rack. ”I am?”   
  
“Yes! I can’t very well take Peter, you know how he gets when talking to people,” Erin exclaimed. “I’m going to be getting an award, so I’ll need someone who can say more than two words without stuttering.”   
  
“You don’t even know if you got the award yet.” Remus reminded her.    
  
Erin responded with a blank look. “Remus, you should know by how much I complain about my coworkers that I’m practically the only option to receive this award.”   
  
“Keyword there being practically.” Remus pointed out. He went back to his studying, reading a paragraph from his book for English Literature and taking a few notes.   
  
“Anyways, it’s this Saturday so I’ll have a suit ready-” 

 

“This Saturday?! Erin, it’s Thursday!” Remus complained, watching the dark haired girl fix her lipstick. "I don’t have a suit and it’d cost a fortune to rent one on such short notice.”

 

She looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "Uh-doy... dipshit. That’s why I said that I’ll have a suit ready by then.” She sat in the chair across from Remus at his dining table.   
  
“I’m not letting you give me a suit, I know that look.” Remus argued as he moved some papers and books that were spread out in front of him.   
  
“My mother makes formal wear, I was just going to give you one of the suits in the storage that she thinks are not up to par with her fancier ones” Erin said matter-of-factly. She was going to get him into a nice suit no matter what.   
  
“I won’t accept that.”   
  
“Too bad, because you’re going to,” Erin stood up and went to pet Remus’ cat. “I’ll let you buy your own tie if you want.” The cat moved onto his back and Erin lets out a small coo.   
  
With a sigh, Remus reluctantly nodded. He knew there was no way to win an argument with a Debroff. “Fine.”   
  
“Great, I already have your measurements so I’ll just send my mom a text and it’ll be ready by tomorrow.”   
  
“How on earth do you have my measurements?” The sandy haired twenty-three year old asked his friend.   
  
“I can’t just go exposing my secrets, Rem. God, it’s like you don’t know me at all.”   
  
Remus let out another sigh. “When does it start?”   
  
“7 pm. I’ll pick you up at 6:45, so be ready."   
-   
  
Saturday arrived, and Anya had gotten ready an hour early just so she could wrangle Sirius into some decent clothes. She knew he would be pulling some stunt that would take time to fix. 

 

She was absolutely right.   
  
“What on earth are you wearing…” Anya asked when she saw Sirius, shock visible on her face.   
  
“Nice shirt and dress pants!” Sirius answered, gesturing to himself and doing jazz hands.   
  
Anya collected herself and stormed up to Sirius. She started unbuttoning his fish patterned shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.   
  
“Woah, lady! You can’t just start undressing me before you’ve bought me a drink!” Sirius yelled out with a grin on his handsome face.   
  
“Sirius, I’m not kidding! I know you own a black dress shirt and  _ pants _ ! Why do you even own a skirt?!” Anya yelled in frustration.    
  
“Anya Debroff-Gonzales, don’t you adhere to the gender stereotypes! Men can wear skirts too.” Sirius scolded playfully. “Also, you said  _ dress  _ pants. How should I know you didn’t mean a skirt, it has dress in the name!” He did a twirl in his skirt and ended with a bow.    
  
“Not to this, you can’t!” Anya disappeared into Sirius’ room and stomped back to said man, thrusting a black dress shirt and pants into his arms.   
  
“Put that on.”   
  
“Awh, look at that. We’ll match! You with your black dress, me with my… this!” Sirius exclaimed happily.   
  
“Go!” Anya demanded as she pointed towards Sirius’ bedroom door.   
  
“Oh for God’s sake, fine!”    
  


-

 

“Awh, Remus! You look dashing!”

 

Remus stood in his bedroom in front of his full length mirror. He was wearing a black suit with red accents, provided by Erin. He smiled at his fancily clad friend through the mirror.

 

“Thank you. For everything, really.” He thanked her and turned around.

 

Erin waved her and in a dismissive manner. “It’s nothing, Rem. “ She said. “My mum did all the work, anyway.” She added as an afterthought.

 

Remus chuckled and thanked her yet again.

 

Although Remus hated to accept charity and gifts, he had to admit he was glad that Erin was so persistent. He looked good. He usually never allowed himself more luxurious items – a nice suit, for example – so this was a change he appreciated.

 

With 15 minutes until the party began, the pair only had around 10 before they had to leave, seeing as the venue was just around the corner. Erin dragged Remus to the bathroom and began trying to fix his hair. The sand-coloured hair was styled as it usually was, wavy, messy and free. 

 

“You couldn’t have gelled it?” Erin grumbled under her breath. Remus smiled and moved away from her prodding hands.

 

“I don’t own any hair gel, and I think it looks perfectly fine.” He said, running a hand through it. 

 

With a sigh, Erin raised her hands in defeat. “Fine, whatever. This is only  _ the most important night of my career _ . My date can show up looking like he just woke up.” She said, sarcasm lacing her words.

 

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend’s words, but started trying to smooth down his hair. It didn’t work, but the effort was appreciated by the girl. “I thought you said the most important night of your career was when you went to that New Year’s party and the guy in your current position got fired for tax evasion?”

 

“That’s different! This time I actually did work and am getting an award that will guarantee a great position in the future!” The law student said, pointing a finger in her friend’s direction. “Alright, no time for this. We’re leaving now.”

 

Remus chuckled as Erin grabbed his arm and dragged him to the front door of his shabby apartment. She pulled an expensive looking black coat over her red dress, a complete contrast from Remus’ worn out brown coat. Erin waited for her friend to put on his shoes with a small smile on her face, showing her excitement. She opened the door as soon as the shoes were on and hooked her arm with Remus’.

 

She looked up at her tall friend with a smile.

 

“Let’s go get me an award!”

 


End file.
